Superman vs. Thor
|-|Quincy King= Superman vs. Thor is a What-If? episode of Death Battle made by Quincy King and is the second epsiode of season 1 Description 2 of the strongest heros in marvel and DC go at it who will win and who will die Interlude https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=USWONQl6f7Y Wiz: DC and Marvel 2 Of comic books big hitters have Big hitters them selves Boomstick: Superman The Man of steel And One of the Strongest members of the justice League. Wiz: And Thor God of Thunder and one of earths mightiest avengers. I'm wiz and he's boomstick and where here to analyze there weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win. Boomstick & wiz: a death battle Rules Wiz: Due to the 2 Hero's having Several Incarnations we will be using Earth 616 Thor and Post crisis superman Boomstick: Considering Pre-crisis superman Destroyed entire solar systems by Sneezing and New 52 superman held up the earth for 5 days straight and new Thor Sucking at everything I think that's best Superman (*Cues Man of Steel - What are you going to do when your not saving the world?*) Wiz: As the offspring of a top researcher, the alen Kal-El was conceived on the Planet Krypton. Upon the up and coming decimation of the planet, his dad sent him in a case on the way to Earth with the objective of saving human life. Boomstick: A backstory that practically everybody replicated after that for some time. Wiz: Upon entry on Earth, Kal-El was established by the Kent family, whom of which choose to take him up as Clark Kent. In any case, it wasn't much sooner than the family, and later on, a large portion of the world, started to find Clark's concealed abilities. Mrs. Ross: My child was in the transport. He saw what Clark did. Boomstick: from the get go, Clark thought that it was hard to acknowledge his Kryptonian legacy, giving himself mental boundaries to forestall himself in accomplishing his maximum capacity. An objective he would work towards revealing for the greater part of his life. For the present, in any case, so as to conceal this outsider way of life, he moved on from school and flew out to Metropolis, where he authoritatively started to wear the red and blue attire. Getting to be Superman! Wiz: Superman is a legend with your standard superpowers to say the least. He has super speed, quality, flight and significantly more. Be that as it may, the greater part of his vitality and what-have-you originates from none other than the sun itself. Subject to the daylight he assimilates, yellow daylight manages Superman's forces, while blue daylight copies it and red daylight does... nothing. Boomstick: A sun oriented controlled superhero. Some idea, huh? Wiz: Putting this abnormal idea aside, Superman is really skilled. He can hear things from a huge number of miles away, spot things moving speedier than light, and transparent any material... but lead. Boomstick: I need that power to such an extent... gracious man, the malicious things I'd do with that... Wiz: ...He can hear through the vacuum of space... by one means or another... what's more, has the capacity see at a subatomic level. In any case, his most surely understood sorts of forces stem from catching enemies in ice or making sea tempests with his own particular breath, and shooting lasers from his eyes as his Heat Vision, equipped for burning planets on the off chance that he ups its energy sufficiently far. Boomstick: You would win ALL the gazing challenges you'd need with that power. Wiz: However, Heat Vision deplete Superman's vitality speedier than any of his different forces, all the more so on the off chance that he chooses to up its energy. Boomstick: Alternatively, he can focus the Heat Vision into a laser so precise, it can reach minute levels! Superman: Heat vision, centered through your understudies like a surgical blade… moment lobotomy. Manchester Black endeavors to assault Superman, however he slaps and kills him. Wiz: He can likewise vibrate so quick he can stage through assaults, getting to be undetectable. What's more, on the off chance that he vibrates to simply under light-speed, he can achieve his definitive assault - the Infinite Mass Punch - permitting Superman to hit with the power of a supernova, around 10 octillion megatons of power. Boomstick: But that desires when he REALLY needs to haul out the stops. Which isn't regularly, considering the Man of Tomorrow has a super-mind that gives him a chance to battle deliberately, notwithstanding when voyaging EIGHT times the rate of light! Wiz: And he is equipped for battling rivals off through the utilization of weight focuses, and his sturdiness and stamina assisted him with battling off evil presences for a long time close by Wonder Woman and Thor in Valhalla. Boomstick: Mmm... not at all like a thousand years of kicking ass to kill some time. Wiz: The Man of Steel has been prepared in two Kryptonian combative technique: Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo. Boomstick: Orgasm-what? Wiz: Torquasm-Rao is a dubious military workmanship that permits Superman to enter the theta express, a condition where one turns out to be to a great degree responsive to data and sense, while Torquasm-Vo is a mental military craftsmanship that permits Superman to oppose psyche control, in addition to other things. Boomstick: But with a specific end goal to do these things we've been discussing, Superman needed to annihilation his then-most prominent foe - himself and his mental hindrances. Furthermore, on account of Mongol II, he found himself able to tear these hindrances down and turn into the genuine Superman, being capable of performing a few strange things, such as moving the Earth around and surviving the combination of Apokolips and New Genesis, and surviving Koldgast's 15 supernovas to the face. To give some examples. Wiz: However, don't mix up his mind blowing solidness for power. Enough harm or staying out of daylight can deplete Superman's sun powered force, which can be broad while amidst fight. These joined was the way the beast Doomsday had the capacity put the caped saint down and out for a little time. Boomstick: And regardless, he will dependably be frail by the green rock we know as Kryptonite. Any drawn out presentation to the stuff will in the long run execute him. Poor mongrel. On the other hand I wouldn't be content with life in the event that I was susceptible to a stone! Wiz: But above all, he is constantly reliant on making the best choice, regardless of the fact that it makes him hopeless over the long haul. It's just plain obvious, Superman battles not to enhance himself and his capacities, but rather to ensure others. He invests more energy guarding the city of Metropolis and at times even the world than he does enhancing his capacities. Indeed, even the structures are more significant to him than his own particular life. Boomstick: It doesn't help that Supes needs to force his punches enormously with a specific end goal to maintain a strategic distance from incidentally destroying Earth. In any case, when the taps are opened, the Man of Steel is no joke ' Wiz: Superman will do what it takes to save the world, no matter what risks lie ahead. ''Superman punches Darkseid through a building and onto the street. Superman: I feel like I live in a world made out of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something - to break someone. What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am. Thor (*Cues: Thor - Sons of Odin*) Boomstick: Jumping from the legends of Norse mythology, the Asgardian God of Thunder, Thor, is the child of Odin the All-Father and Jord, the Earth's soul. He spends much of his time remaining close by the Avengers in the general population's guard of Midgard (Earth), often against the plans of his embraced sibling Loki. Wiz: Thor Odinson was conceived between the Allfather and Earth's Elder Goddess with the expectation of making the most powerful man in the universe. He can lift over a million tons, move at Massively Faster then light speeds, never feel fatigue, survive the vacuum of space, and chat with frogs. Boomstick: He also has a s**** load of other abilities like Energy Sensing which he uses to detect practically all types of energy,Energy Absorption and Redirection which enables him to absorb energy using Mjolnir and once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back amplified towards the source. Wiz: He also the ability to manipulate matter which allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. Boomstick: Last but not least he can create powerful force-fields, barriers, and can even turn himself f****invisible! Wiz: All this is made possibly with his Mjolnir, his enchanted hammer. Boomstick: With Mjolnir thor gains 4 supercharged attacks Wiz: The attacks are the god blast which is thor's most powerful attack, it fires a blast of concentrated godly essence/energy from Mjolnir that far exceed's Thor's normal capabilities. This blast has the power to kill immortal beings as well. The Anti-force Blast is a blast that can destroy entire worlds, This attack was powerful enough to defeat and seemingly kill Mangog (when fired from inside of his mouth), and was successfully used as a finisher against a Thanos clone. Boomstick: His Geo Force allows him draw "pure magnetic energy" from the core of whatever planet he's on, this attack has a significant charge time but is implied to be comparable to the Godblast It was stated that Mjolnir was struggling to contain such energy, and could not do so for long. And his Thermo-Blast: An attack used to defeat Ego the living planet. Boomstick: : But Mjolnir is by all account not the only thing in Thor's stockpile. He wears the Belt of Strength which - shock! - doubles his already powerful strength. Wiz: Furthermore, normally, as the lord of thunder, Thor can control the climate. Storms, tornadoes, the wind. He can even summon fatal bolts of lightning. Wiz:Thor has battled and crushed a significant number of the most intense warriors in the Marvel universe. He's aced enough hand to hand fighting to box Captain America to a stop, and even overwhelmed the Hulk. In spite of the fact that, before, he could lose his forces when isolated from his hammer. Boomstick: Which is really stupid, considering his primary technique for assault is tossing the damn thing. Wiz: Be that as it may, through some convoluted enchantment foolishness, this is no more an issue. Truth be told, he has no particular physical shortcomings, however he experiences a predominance complex. Presumptuous and anxious to battle, he frequently overlooks even the most distinguishable dangers. Thor hits a Frost Giant with Mjolnir, knocking him into an icy wall. Thor: Next? DEATH BATTLE! Results Who do you thank will win Thor Superman Who do you want to win Thor Superman Which do you prefer? DC Rebirth Marvel Legacy trivia this will be DBfan and critics season 2 finally Can people please help with reaserch |-|Tonathan100= Superman VS. Thor is a What If? episode of Death Battle that is the first episode of Season 1 of Tonathan100's Death Battle series. Description DC Comics VS. Marvel Comics! One of the ultimate versus debates concludes here! Hold on to your hats people, as it’s going to be a wild ride. Interlude Wiz: Marvel Comics and DC Comics have been rivals for over seven decades, and many of their powerhouses have been pitted against each other. '''Boomstick: But today, we will be getting to the true powerhouses of each verse, like Superman of DC Comics Creation. Wiz: And Thor of the Marvel Comics Omniverse. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Superman Wiz: Superman, also known as Kal-El or Clark Kent, is the leader of the Justice League and one of the strongest beings living in Earth-0. He was rocketed to Earth as a baby by his father to be saved from the dying planet that was Krypton. '''Boomstick: Superman gained a multitude of superpowers and abilities once his body started to absorb the electromagnetic radiation of the yellow star that is our Sun.‘’’ Wiz: These abilities include: super strength, speed, durability, flight, heat vision, ice breath, X-ray vision, a massive array of superhuman senses, energy absorption, Torquasm-Vo, a healing factor, resistance to many different types of attacks, being skilled with alien technology and having notable hand to hand and superhuman combat skill, molecular oscillation, and the Cosmological Vibrational Song. To top it all off, under a blue star his powers are boosted and he gains the ability to imbue others with his powers, and he can immerse himself within a yellow or blue star to amplify his powers to epic levels. Boomstick: Superman’s strength is absolutely insane! He has moved moons and planets on multiple occasions, moved the Mageddon mechanism, rocked the Solar System and even the 52 universes of the Local Multiverse with his punches, and held a miniature black hole in his hands. Hell, he can even lift the Book of Infinite Pages and the Spectre, who contains eternity itself! He lifted literally infinite mass, twice! And before anyone says “but the Book of Infinite Pages forced him back”, Superman and Captain Marvel where blatantly shown reading the book before that happened, which could not have happened if they didn’t lift the Book. Wiz: Superman also has lots of experience fighting a myriad of powerful opponents. He has fought just about every cosmic being in DC Comics, from Darkseid to Imperiex to even the Anti-Monitor. Boomstick: Superman’s speed is simply beautiful. He has moved from Earth to Rao in less than an hour, destroyed reality-blitzing missiles, tagged the Flash on multiple occasions, speedblitzed Imperiex Probes, beings who can outright decimate the Flash, wrecked Green Lanterns, who can cross the Universe in only a matter of 10 hours, and has laid the smackdown constantly on Wonder Woman, who can deflect trillions of Shattered God particles moving across the universe. Wiz: The durability of Superman is amazing as well. Superman has absorbed enough Anti-Sunlight to vaporize half of the Milky Way Galaxy. As he could absorb that much harmful energy into himself without his cells exploding, he is durable even on a cellular level, and not just on a macroscopic level. He has withstood blasts from the Galaxy Busting Imperiex Probes. He has survived the Source Wall exploding. He has withstood the magic blasts of the Galaxy Busting wizard Mordru. He has tanked Omega Beams from Darkseid, the guy who can destroy 1/5th of a Universe. To top it all off, he even tanked a Big Crunch. Boomstick: Superman's heat vision has been stated to be off the charts by any of the standard scientific measures. Keep in mind, we can measure the exakelvins produced by experiments done in the Large Hadron Collider, but Superman’s heat vision is outright immeasurable to us. Wiz: Superman has resisted time manipulation, broke the boundaries of spacetime with punches, withstood death inducement, tanked reality warping, literally ignored being erased from time itself, and can mend a hole in reality with just his heat vision. Or just some static electricity. He also destroyed Darkseid’s true form by manipulating the vibrations of Creation itself…by singing…to cancel out Darkseid’s vibration. Boomstick: Of course, Superman is not completely invincible. Wiz: Superman is weak to Kryptonite, a radioactive material from Superman’s home planet that poisons Kryptonians. He is also susceptible to magic and can be reduced to peak human levels of power if he stays under a red star for too long. He also holds back a lot more than he needs to. Nevertheless, Superman has trained to minimize the effects that these weaknesses have on him. Superman is one of the strongest characters to ever be in a Death Battle. Superman: Look's like it's a job for Superman! Superman Information http://www.killermovies.com/forums/f98/t601613.html https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/3ovxvl/respect_superman_complete_postcrisis/ http://comicvine.gamespot.com/superman/4005-1807/forums/new-52-superman-capability-thread-1628483/ http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/supermans-greatest-feats.35578/ Thor Wiz: In the Marvel Multiverse, there is a plane of existence, known as Asgard, where the Norse pantheon spend their days. One of the deities of the Norse pantheon was Thor Odinson. Boomstick: Thor Odinson was conceived when the Top God of the Norse pantheon decided to bang the Earth to create the strongest man in Earth-616. And boy did it work. Wiz: Thor's superpowers are: Super speed, strength, durability, enhanced senses, being capable of projecting lightning, terrakinesis, immunity to mortal diseases, immortality (type 1), being a skilled warrior, incredible stamina that allows him to fight for weeks on end, levitation, the ability to travel between dimensions and universes, Astral Projection, the ability to exit the spacetime continuum at will, wielding Mjolnir, which gives him many powers, and he can detect magic and sorcery. Boomstick: Adding on to this, Thor has the Belt of Strength, which doubles his strength. But enough of that now. It's time to get to the good stuff. Wiz: Thor's strength is often cited as “incalculable”, and for good reason. He, along with Beta Ray Bill, destroyed a dimensional portal with a gravitational binding energy of 5.525E46 joules. He also reversed the World Engine, a machine capable of moving 9 planes of existence. Thor has lifted the Midgard Serpent, an entity as large as a planet, and fought Glory and even managed to harm his soul. He has also harmed and even sometimes floored Galactus, whom, even when starving, can make a blast that covers three star systems, which makes him Large Galaxy Level. http://www.killermovies.com/forums/f98/t563090.html https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/3risls/respect_galactus_marvel_earth616/ http://thecomicsledger.proboards.com/thread/4846/respect-galactus-devourer-worlds Boomstick: Thor also has warp speed and reactions. He once threw Mjolnir across the galaxy and it still came back to him in under a minute. He has also travelled to another Universe across the cosmos in under a minute. He has also tanked attacks that harm on the mental, physical, and spiritual Level, along with taking attacks from Celestials. Wiz: Thor has also absorbed enough energy from a bomb to destroy 1/5th of the Universe. He has even withstood the flames of Hell itself. But then we get to Thor's three most powerful techniques, Warrior Madness, the Godblast, and the Anti-Force. Boomstick: Warrior Madness is basically a “Berserk Mode” for Thor that boosts his power by ten times his base amount. The Godblast is a blast of Odinforce energy so powerful that it harmed Celestials, cosmic beings who can control the basic fabric of the universe. Finally, the Anti-Force is a blast of exotic matter similar to anti-matter that can defeat foes massively more powerful than Thor himself. Wiz: Thor's only real weakness is that he has not fully mastered the Odinforce, an extremely powerful cosmic force powered by Odin. For reference, Odin was so powerful that even while severely weakened in his fight with Seth which was waged on every plane of existence simultaneously, the energy released from their battle was so powerful it "shattered countless entire galaxies, reignited dying suns, and shook the very fabric of the multiverse". But, if Thor can play his cards right, he may even be able to down the legendary superhero himself, Superman. Thor: It is time that you felt the wrath of the God of Thunder! Thor Information http://www.killermovies.com/forums/f98/t522796.html http://comicvine.gamespot.com/forums/thor-153/respect-thor-658257/?page=1 https://m.vk.com/topic-67993718_30605742?offset=0 https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/2avpag/respect_preragnarok_thor/ https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/21hnp6/respect_thor_odinson/ Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! In Metropolis, Thor flies around looking for Superman. He has heard many a legend about this being who can slay worlds, who can overpower gods, who can move something called a “Mah-Geh-Dun”. At last, he found a man who looks exactly like how Superman is described to be levitated on the top of a tower. Thor: Are you the one whom they call “Superman”? Superman: That I am. I'm the protector of this planet. And what business do you have with me? Thor: Then prepare yourself, for a battle that will shake the pillars of reality shall now ensue! Thor shoots a blast of lightning at Superman, which Superman dodges. Superman: Stop! This is insane! Thor: Tch…foolish knave, thou shall know the wrath of the God of Thunder! FIGHT! Thor strikes first, forcing Superman back with a hit from Mjolnir. Superman withstands the attack and counters with a pressure point speedblitz. Thor tanks the speedblitz and simply hits Superman with a blast of lightning, which blasts Superman back. Superman uses his ice breath and freezes Thor in an ice block, which Thor breaks out of. Thor keeps blasting Superman with lightning bolts powerful enough to rend Earth to ash, until Superman dodges and hits Thor with heat vision hot enough to ignite a star. Thor, undamaged, simply attacks Superman at the spiritual level. Unfortunately for him, Superman, a skilled Kryptonian martial art user, survived the attack due to his skill with Torquasm-Vo. Superman counters the attack with a psychic attack on Thor, hoping to break Thor's mind before any further damage to the Earth can be done. But Thor managed to resist the attack. Thor: It's rare that I have to actually become serious for my battles. But it is now the time to show who is stronger: an alien, or a god! Superman: Enough of this. I'm going to end this fight now! The battle truly ''begins as both Superman and Thor stop holding back. And both combatants fly towards each other at top speed. Time dilates at their velocities, as their collision destroys Earth-0. But it was of no consequence, as the fighters simply travel to another universe to continue their epic battle. And it was a true epic. Galaxies were shattered, long-dead stars reignited, the entire universe trembling from the force of their blows. Thor used the Anti-Force technique against Superman. Superman resisted the attack and countered with spacetime manipulating heat vision, which sends Thor back into a red star. Thor flew out of the red star more pissed off than harmed, and he pushes Superman through said red star. Superman As Superman and Thor fought, Thor thought the heat of a blue star would definitely destroy his opponent. So Thor hit Superman with Mjolnir at just the right trajectory to send Superman flying into a blue star. Thor then took the opportunity to rest, having “finished” the fight. But, he then sensed that something was wrong. He sensed that Superman was actually growing ''stronger. ''His suspicions were proven true when Superman came out of the star covered in blue flames and massively more powerful than before. In response, Thor activated his Warrior Madness state and started charging a combination of the Anti-Force and the Godblast. Superman: I am done here. It’s time to stop. Thor's Anti-Force Godblast was meet with the Cosmological Vibrational Song, which overcame the Anti-Force Godblast. When the Cosmological Vibrational Song hit Thor, it destroyed Thor not just on the physical, mental, or spiritual level, but on the conceptual level. '''K.O!!' Superman looks at the damaged Universe left in the wake of his battle with Thor, and sheds a single tear. Results Boomstick: The awesomeness...so indescribable. ''' Wiz: While that was one the most intense and destructive, not to mention close battles that Death Battle will ever have, Superman won for several major reasons. '''Boomstick: Superman is, to put it bluntly, stronger, faster, and more durable than Thor. While Thor ‘’’has’’’ performed a feat equivalent to moving 9 universes… Wiz: When Superman lifted the Book of Infinite Pages, which contained every story possible, Hypertime itself was described as containing “stories”. This means that every universe and timeline within Hypertime was a “story”. Superman lifted literally an infinite amount of universes and timelines. And before anyone screams “outlier”, need I remind you that Superman also lifted the Spectre, punched through Emperor Joker, and shook at least the Local Multiverse with a punch. Boomstick: Thor is fast, but Superman is faster. While Thor travelled across the cosmos to a planet a universe away in under a minute, which yields tens of quadrillions of times lightspeed… http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/black-bolt-thor-feats-and-misc.20271/ Superman’s feat of catching up to “reality-blitzing” missiles, well, I'll let Wiz explain this to ya. Wiz: The “reality-blitzing” missiles were meant to sterilize the Local Multiverse. They were moving through inter-universal Bleed in the time it took for a heartbeat to happen. A calculation is in order… http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/reality-blitzing-missiles-revised.35590/ …and it looks like Superman is in the single digit quintillions of times lightspeed. This blows Thor's feat straight out of the water. Boomstick: Thor is also not as durable as Superman. Tanking blasts from casually Universe Busting Celestials is impressive, but not as impressive as tanking a blast from Gog's staff unharmed. Gog's staff can harm the Multiverse Busting 5th Dimensional Imps. Superman has also withstood blasts from Mordru, so his vulnerability to magic is out of the question. He has also fought the Anti-Monitor, so the Anti-Force wouldn’t work either. Wiz: Finally, the Cosmological Vibrational Song destroyed Darkseid’s true form, which was destroying all of the Local Multiverse and even the Megaverse, non-corporeal, abstract, and existed on a higher plane of existence. In short, the Cosmological Vibrational Song is one of the most broken attacks in Death Battle history. Thor could never hope to survive it. Boomstick: Thor simply couldn't enlighten the Man of Steel. Advantages and Disdavantages Superman: Winner STRENGTH: Infinity (lifted the Book of Infinite Pages and the Spectre, threw a punch felt across the Local Multiverse, punched through Emperor Joker) SPEED: 2.935364E18c (blitzed “reality-blitzing” missiles) DURABILITY: Infinity (tanked attacks from Gog's staff, Mordru, the Time Trapper, Darkseid, the Anti-Monitor, etc.) DESTRUCTIVE CAPACITY: Infinity (fought the Anti-Monitor, Emperor Joker, etc.) BROKEN POWERS: Molecular Oscillation, Cosmological Vibrational Song, Spacetime Manipulation, etc. Thor: Loser STRENGTH: 2.7E55 kg (overpowered the World Engine, lifted the Midgard Serpent, harmed a starving Galactus) SPEED: 4.88808E16c (crossed the Universe in under a minute) DURABILITY: 2.66E71 J+ (tanked attacks from Celestials) DESTRUCTIVE CAPACITY: 1E56 J+ (floored a starving Galactus) BROKEN POWERS: Anti-Force, Absorption Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Dbfan and critic Category:Tonathan100 Category:ASGARDIANBRONY Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant